Eternal Love
by O'hana
Summary: *Chapter 2* YOU are going out with the handsome and charming Oliver Wood. Plz R/R. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1 A Blossoming Romance

****

Author's Note: This is my first attempt at a 'Harry Potter' fanfic, although I'm using Oliver Wood and yourself as my main character. I'm open to **all **comments, suggestions, critical criticism as I'd like to know what you think about this fic, as well as what things I should improve on. Please read and review. Thanks!

****

Summary: YOU are going out with the handsome and charming Oliver Wood. 

****

*Please put yourself as 'you'.

****

Eternal Love

Oliver Wood held your hand as you walked through the streets of Hogsmede. You had been going out for as long as you remembered. He had been your next door neighbor when you were just children, and now as adults, the friendship from childhood and blossomed into a budding romance. 

Oliver led you to the park, where many children were running around, while their parents looked on. 

"We use to come here all the time, do you remember?" Oliver asked you.

"Yes, it was my favorite place in the world," You reply.

Oliver turned to face you as he placed his arms around your waist, and leaned down and kissed you softly on the lips. The kiss lingered on for awhile before the two of you moved away from each other.

"Oliver!" You said, gently scolding him, with a smile. 

"What did I do wrong?" He asked you, a mischievous grin on his face.

"There are so many little kids around here," You replied.

"So?" Oliver said in return, the smile that could make you melt, still remained on his face.

You melted as he gave you the smile, the one smile that could persuade you to his side.

"Can I get another kiss, now?" Oliver asked, knowing he had persuaded you.

"Hmmm, maybe," You reply, casually. "That is, if you can catch me."

You run away from Oliver, moving away from his arms. You turn around occasionally to stick your tongue out at him.

Many by-standers give you and Oliver disapproving looks, as you run around, among the children. Oliver slowly jogs after you, knowing that he will speed up soon. You turn around once more to poke your tongue out at him but don't realize he is right behind you. Oliver tackles you to the ground but before you fall, he places his arm underneath your head, so you would not suffer any head injuries. You let out a laugh, as you slowly try to regain your breath.

"I didn't know you were so close," You said, after you finish laughing.

"You really think that I wouldn't try and run after you?" Oliver asks, giving you the smile that you love again. "I want the kiss that you promised me."

"What kiss? I don't remember promising you a kiss," You say, smiling back at him.

Oliver shakes his head, grinning at you, before he leans down and kisses you. 

"That kiss," Oliver says, after he moves away from you.

Oliver holds rises to his feet, as he holds you in his arms.

"I love you, you know," Oliver says, as you continue to walk through the park.

"I love you too," You reply.

Oliver places one arm around your waist, as you place one arm around his waist as well. Together, you walk through the park, happy in each other's embrace.

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Oliver Wood neither Hogsmede, although the plot belongs to me. Oliver Wood and Hogsmede belong to the fabulous and amazing, J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury, Scholastic and Warner Bros. 

****

A/N: Well, what did you think of my first attempt? Please tell me by writing a review, by clicking the box in the bottom left-hand corner. I hope to write more, depending on the response I get on this chapter. Please read and review.

****

By _Ohana_


	2. Chapter 2 Best Friends

****

A/N: Here's the second chapter of this fic. I hope you like it, and as I said in the previous chapter, I am open to any comments, suggestions, questions and critical criticism are most welcome and appreciated. Please read and review, thanks. : ) P.S. The 'thank you' list is below as well as a recommendation, after this chapter. The author on recommendation for this chapter is **_ducky-doll_**. 

****

Eternal Love 

Oliver walks you to your apartment, before kissing you goodbye as he leaves for training with the Puddlemore United quidditch team. You watch his figure in front of you, which soon disappears as he apparates to the local quidditch field. Slowly walking into the apartment, you plop yourself down on the couch, wishing to be with Oliver. Your telephone starts ringing, as you slowly reach over to pick up the phone, on the table next to the couch.

"Hello?" You answer, as you pick up the phone.

"Hey, you," Your girlfriend, Alicia asks. 

"Hi, to you too," Katie, your other girlfriend says.

"Do you know how expensive three-way chats are?" You ask them.

"She'll always be a muggle, that girl," Alicia says to Katie. "We're using magic, you know, powers, we don't need to pay your telephone bills."

"What's up?" You ask your two best friends.

"Just wanted to know if you and Oliver were free tonight," Katie says, answering your question.

"Why? Where are you guys going?" You ask.

"We're heading to party at the club," Alicia says, squealing in excitement.

"But we went there like..like two days ago," You reply, trying to remember the last time you went to the club.

"More like two weeks ago, you mean," Katie says, cutting in.

"Oh, come on, girlfriend, cheer up," Alicia says, giggling loudly.. "The club isn't too bad, and anyway, it's funny as, watching Oliver turn red in anger, as he sees all the guys checking you out."

"The guys there, do _not_ check me out, thank you very much," You reply.

"Cut all the chat out, are you going or not?" Katie says, rather impatiently.

"Fine, I'll go," You reply, not wanting to disappoint your two friends. "But, I'm not sure what time Oliver's getting off from training."

"Fred said about 5 O'clock," Katie replied. "He's such a cutie pie."

"No way, George is _way_ better," Alicia says.

"Are you kidding me, you two?" You say, butting into their conversation. "Oliver is much cuter, smarter and funnier then the twins."

"She is _madly_ in love, hey Katie," Alicia says, pretending to be whispering to Katie.

"I heard that, you two," You reply. "We're on a phone here, and well, what's wrong with being in love, anyway?"

"Nothing," Katie said, matter-of-factly. "In fact, apart from the fact that, many of the girls in this world would love to kill you, 'cause you're dating their perfect guy, nothing's wrong with being in love."

"Beep. Not true," Alicia replied. "No girl would kill her, if they knew that Oliver would come in, protecting her."

"Stop, talking you two, you're talking as if I'm not here," You say, eventually.

"Ok, well back to the main point, we'll come over around about four, and get you ready," Alicia says.

"And then, the guys can pick us up from your place," Katie adds in.

"Fine, see you at four," You say, as you go to hang up the phone.

"I think she's missing Oliver, isn't that sweet though," You hear Alicia say.

"No wonder, she doesn't seem so happy about going out tonight," Katie says.

"Well, we'll just have to get Oliver to get her in the mood then, won't we," Alicia replies.

You smile to yourself as you hear your two best friends talking, before you truly do hang up the phone. You collapse back onto the couch, as you realize what Alicia said was true. You had been missing Oliver for a long time, as he had just come back from a six-week training and development course in his home country, Ireland. Overcome by a sudden wave of tiredness, you fall into a deep sleep, not realizing later, that, someone entered your apartment. You awake suddenly, as you feel yourself moving, being carried in someone's arms. You look up to see---

"Oliver!" You scream, in happiness.

"Hey, did I wake you?" Oliver's soft tone says, a smile on his face.

"Sort of, but it's alright," You reply, returning a smile. "What are you doing here, aren't you meant to be at training?"

"Yes," he replies, as he opens your bedroom door, while still holding you in his arms. 

"Then, why are you here?" You ask, your voice turning soft in concern. "Is something the matter? Did something bad happen?"

"Yes, in fact something bad _did _happen," Oliver says, before placing you gently on your bed, as he lay down beside you.

"Are you ever planning to tell me what's wrong, or am I going to be sitting here for eternity?" You reply, your impatience slipping out.

Oliver grins at you, knowing how impatient you can get at times.

"Well, I got a call from two..let's say some people," Oliver began. "They started telling me, that this girl I know was upset, although she didn't want to show anyone. And of course, they ended up shouting at me, for not realizing what I had done, to cause the girl to become upset."

"Oh?" You ask, rather blankly.

"And so of course, I asked Coach to let me out of training, with special help from Fred and George, so I could go and see the girl and apologize," Oliver concluded.

"Have you seen her already?" You asked him.

"I did, I mean I am," Oliver said.

"Huh?" You ask, rather confused.

"I'm seeing the girl already, in fact, I am, at the moment," Oliver said, seeing your face change from confusion to realization.

"But I'm not upset at the moment," You say.

"Al and Kat were both convinced you were upset, over me going away for so long," Oliver said. "And so I've come over to cheer you up."

"That's sweet, Ol," You say, giving Oliver a smile. 

"Also, I've sort of taken er..some time of training as well," Oliver says. 

"Why?" You ask.

"Well, I've taken off six weeks in replacement of the six weeks that I wasn't here for, so I can be with you," Oliver says, staring into your eyes.

"You didn't have to do that," You say to him.

"I don't have to, but I want to," Oliver begins saying. "And if I didn't, anyway, I would be on Al and Kat's 'number one, must harm in every way' list."

You reach up to give him a hug, as you place your head on his shoulder.

"Thank you for taking time off, just for me," You whisper into his ear.

"Anything for you," Oliver whispers back, into your ear.

Oliver places you back down, before wrapping you up in his arms, as you, together, doze off in each other's arms.

****

A/N: That's it for this chapter. I hope you liked it. Please read and review. Thanks!

****

A Big Thank You To The Following People Below: 

ducky-doll: Thank you for your review, and I appreciate it greatly. I love all your fics, and hope you will write more chapters soon.

****

G*Ness: I loved your review, as it was another great review. I have to say that, I love all your fics as well, and hope you continue with more up-coming fics. 

****

Midnight Dove: You'll always be able to keep on dreaming! : )

****

laura: I absolutely love Oliver Wood as well! Thanks for your awesome review. 

****

Recommendations: I recommend **_ducky-doll_**''s fics. **All** the fics and poems by **_ducky-doll _**are beautifully and wonderfully written, and are of the most top quality 'Harry Potter' (and other characters) fan fiction. 

****

Disclaimer: I own everything in this chapter, except for three characters. Oliver, Alicia and Katie all belong to the wonderful, Ms. J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury, Scholastic and Warner Bros. All other things and the plot belong to me.

**__**

Ohana

****


End file.
